Reprogram My Heart
by Colafangirl93
Summary: Asuka always thought that Utakata hated her. Well, so much for that theory. What will happen when Asuka takes her sad emotions to a whole other level? Read & review!


**I know that I removed this, mostly because I think it sucks. It's a halfway happy, halfway sad story. That's why I want to dedicate this story to my grandmother, whom I really love. 3**

**I do not own any Naruto characters; I do however own Asuka and the plot of this story.**

Reprogram my heart

Utakata walked tired out of his classroom. Once again Asuka had made the impossible possible to everyone's amusement except himself. She had as usual gotten an evil idea and laughed evilly but this time it had been way out of control. Still he had bit his lip to not smile just the slightest as the fattest boy in class; Choji had slipped on a banana and went through the window and into a deep mud paddle outside. Utakata smiled a bit at the memory. Asuka was the most random, evil and at the same time cute girl he had ever met. She was special and somehow it seemed like she was smiling very often. A smile he enjoyed to watch, something he never would tell her of course. They were rivals. Utakata stopped and looked around; he was in the woods. He blew some bubbles and climbed up in one tree where he sat.

Asuka walked out of the classroom when there was no one left to bother or rather torture. Her smile faded. It was the same almost every day since…every day since he had stopped talking to her. He like the two others before him had left her heart shattered in thousands of pieces. Asuka felt warm tears fill up her eyes making it difficult to see where she was going before they fell down like rain on her cheeks. Asuka bit her lip and muttered: "Fuck!" She then collapsed on the ground crying. Asuka hadn't noticed that she was in the woods before she felt that it was a tree she was leaning against.

Utakata had completely frozen as he had seen Asuka walk into the woods. His amber eyes were now watching her small figure crawling together on the ground a few meters under his position. Is she crying? He thought to himself. It was then he saw it. She drew a kunai up from her belt and sliced her sweater on her right arm where many red scars were now possible to see. Utakata couldn't help but gasp in shock and sorrow.

Asuka huffed a bit before she let the kunai slice a small cut on her wrist. She gasped a bit at the pain but smiled a bit. She had always detested mental pain but didn't mind physical pain at all. The physical pain acted as a replacement for her heart breaks. It was one of the ways she managed to not think about him. Asuka bit her full lip, used the kunai again and made the cut even deeper. Red blood gushed out of the wound. Asuka laughed maniacally and shouted: "Look! I'm bleeding love and you aren't here to catch it! I'm wasting it! Fuck you bitch! Go to hell!" She was about to slice a new cut when a white strong hand grabbed her wrist firmly stopping her. Asuka's deep brown eyes looked up meeting Utakata's hazel ones which now were filled with sorrow and agony.

"Why Asuka?" Utakata asked. Asuka looked up at him with red eyes. "Who did this to you?" "No one did this to me. Leave me alone for fucks sake!" Asuka shouted and tried to wiggle her hand out of his firm grip without any progress. Utakata narrowed his eyes grasped her arm even firmer. "I'm asking you again. Who?" Asuka felt warm tears fall down her cheek again and bit her lip. "Fuck!" she muttered and stroked them away before she collapsed. Utakata loosened his grip and sat down next to her. "You wanna talk about it?" he said a bit calmer this time. "Do I have a fucking choice?" Asuka asked. "No" Utakata said and wrapped one arm around her carefully. Asuka smiled bitterly and said: "It's a guy…" Utakata nodded understanding. "Wait, before you start telling let me heal that" "Oh don't worry about it. It will eventually heal like the others" "Have you been doing this for long?" "No. First time was last month" "I really wanna kill that dude! Who the fuck is it?""Do you really think I would tell you? And why do you even care?" "Because I l-" Utakata bit his lip. He had almost said the forbidden thing.

Asuka wiped away her last tears and looked shocked into his beautiful eyes. The hazel eyes she loved. "Wh-wha-what? You love me? But you hate me!" Utakata looked away. He took a deep breath before he turned to her again. He stroked her cheek causing her to gasp. Utakata smiled sadly before he said: "Yes… but I can't be with you. I'm dangerous. I got dangerous people after me. So if you want to live stay away…and Asuka you must live" "I don't give a fuck! I love you too!" Asuka said determined. "Hold me!" she said. It was barely a whisper, but Utakata did as she told him and lifted her onto his lap before he wrapped his muscular arms around her. Asuka smiled. "Does it make you happy?" Utakata said. Asuka nodded. Utakata shook his head in disappointment before he muttered: "Well if that's the only way to make you happy then…" Then he bent her head backwards and kissed her gently. Asuka smiled happily. For the first time in 4 years she was really happy. "Thank you" Asuka said. Utakata smiled and kissed her again. "I love you" he said. "I love you too"

**Review! :-) **


End file.
